A Tracer's Arrival
by Moonlight Swishers
Summary: <html><head></head>Unable to find a power source for his Nasod Armor, Add goes to Glave and asks him for help. Through persuasion, Add convinces Glave to help, and Glave tells him of a possible source. Add travels to Remnant in search of Dust, unaware of the hilarity, adventure, and conflicts he would get himself into as well the bonds he would make. No pairings decided yet.</html>
1. Beginning

to

"I need...a new power source for the Nasod Armor!"

These words were spoken by the one named Add, as he walked through the Clock Tower Square in Velder. Having spent so much time in the lab working on various ways to improve the capabilities of his physics-defying Nasod Armor and failing to make any progress, he decided he needed to get out and let off some steam.

His quest to find a power source to upgrade his creation, and due to not being able to locate El-energy because of the Altera Core being destroyed by that idiotic red-haired kid and his group, Add was back to square one.

The tracer placed his chin in his hand as he continued to walk, pondering on what he could use as a source. But in the midst of all the failure, Add always had a plan, and this plan may lead him to the promised land.

_Eve is growing stronger everyday. At this rate, she'll surpass my combat capabilities. If I ever want a chance at taking her codes, I can't afford to fall behind. This guy should know of something I could use for my research. He is the owner of Henir's Time and Space, after all..._

During his research, Add had been hearing about the recent talk of entrances to Henir's Time and Space opening up in various places around Elrios, Add learned of the fact that there was an entrance somewhere nearby in the outskirts of Velder.

"The entrance has got to be close by..." Suddenly, Add gasped slightly as he looked to his left. "There it is!" The entrance looked like a rift in mid-air. Judging from the looks of it, it won't be long until it closes again, and who knows when it would open again?

Add quickly willed his dynamos to hover mode underneath his feet and quickly road to the rift as fast as he could go. "Come on, faster!" And in the nick of time, he managed to get in the rift just before it closes.

Add soon landed with a thud on the blue floor in Henir's Time and Space; the speed he was rushing at to make it in on time caused him to skid, all but losing his footing and causing him to fall.

After he pulled himself up to his feet and looked around, he took in his surroundings and was astonished at the site before him. A vast area of empty space with purple skies and blue cubes of various sizes floating around.

"Truly remarkable..."

"Heh, I see you've taken quite a liking to the scenery."

As Add heard this voice, slightly startled, he quickly turned around and noticed the man

he was looking for. He fit the description of what he heard the man had looked like one time when he was tailing Elsword's group. He stared silently, but intensely at the man in front of him before speaking.

"Are you the one they call Glave?

The mysterious male bounced a pair of blue dice in his hand as he chuckled through the mask that covered his face.

"That would be correct." The male said as he slowly walked around in a circle pattern around Add as he stared at him.

"What brings you to my domain?"

"I've come to ask a favor of you. I need a power source for my creation, and I'm pretty sure you know something I could use. Another source of El-energy, or perhaps something else. Anything..."

"Hmm...and tell me why I should disclose that information?"

Add gritted his teeth slightly, slowly becoming annoyed. He needed a way to convince Glave to tell him what he knows. Something, anything! And at that moment, Add grinned on the inside, for an idea had formed.

"You're rather bored here, aren't you, Glave?" Add asked as he grinned slightly. "Have you seen any activity since the last time that red-haired boy and his group came here to participate in the trials?"

Glave glared at Add silently before nodding. "You'd be right to say that. Things have been rather stale lately...but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I offer a proposal...in exchange for your knowledge, I will grant you entertainment. You see, I have plans...plans to take the codes from the Nasod, Eve. I was originally planning on taking by brute force, but now I realize that I must use my intelligence to win this game."

"A battle between two of the smartest in Elrios. A battle for the summit. Her codes or my life. Which of us could succeed in outing the other? That sounds interesting, does it not?"

Glave started to laugh errily before responding. "That does sound entertaining...alright, you've got a deal."

_I've done it. I've convinced the Master of Time and Space himself to bend to my desire._

But, sadly enough for you, there's no current source of El-energy around that you could use as a source.

Add gritted his teeth and squeezed his hands into fists.

_Damn it! Then what am I supposed to do now?_

"However, there is a source that you can use, but it isn't from this universe. Rather from...a different universe."

"A different universe?...Tell me more." Add said as she sat down on his dynamos that were hovering above the ground.

"I don't like messing around with the events of other universes. Got to keep the balance of time and space. However, I can let you know the source that is used, so if I transport you there, you'll have to figure out how to get access to it on your own."

"Hmph. That should be no problem. Just tell me about this potential power source..."

"Very well then...it's called Dust..."

After a while, Glave had explained Dust and the significance of it to the universe as well as information on the universe itself. After Glave was finished, Add flashed a chelsea grin and laughed manically for a second.

"Dust...with a source like that, upgrading the Nasod Armor will be a breeze!...I'd hate to have to put my plans for Eve on hold, but in my current state, it's too risky to engage her at the moment...Alright, let's do it. Transport me to this place you call...Remnant."

"Very well." At the moment, Glave raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a rift in the time and space continuum opened.

"Head through there and you will be taken to this universe, Beware, if you get caught up in any of the troubles the world has going for it, I won't be able to bail you out. I refuse to interfere with other universes.

"Right...well, let's not waste any time." Add said as he walked to the portal, but before he stepped in, Glave tossed him a pair of Henir dice.

"What are these for?"

"In case you need to talk with me for any reason, shake those dice three times and you'll be able to talk with me through your mind."

"Hmm...this will be useful." Add stepped through the portal, but not fully. He turned to Glave and said, "Why don't you watch me? I promise you'll be entertained. With my intelligence, I'll easily outsmart anyone I need to while I'm searching for Dust, and if needed, I'll use brute force. Sayonara."

With that said, Add stepped through the portal, which closed after he headed through.

Glave stared off into the distance before laughing to himself.

"Humans are so...interesting."

Soon enough, Add landed in the middle of an open forest. He looked around and took in his surroundings.

"Where am I?..." He then looked to the left, noticing a small sign stuck in the ground. He moved close to investigate.

"Emerald Forest, huh?...There must be a city nearby from here...time to navigate!" The Psychic Tracer said to himself as he began to walk through the forest.

For about 20 minutes, Add was still navigating and was starting to get frustrated at not being able to find his way around.

"Fuck! How long have I been walking?" He shouldn't have yelled that, because the nearby Ursa Grimm wouldn't have seen him. Add turned his head after the hearing the noises of the strange monster as it looked at him.

"What the hell is that? It's different from any creature I've seen in Elrios."

It was some sort of large dark creature that resembled a bear.. It had black fur and bony spikes on tit's backs and arms, as well as a white, bone-like mask with red detailing covering its face.

Suddenly, the Ursa roared and started to charge at Add at a very fast speed. Add's eyes widen as he quickly jumped in the air and hovered with his dynamos as he stared down at the creature.

"Whoa! This thing's definitely not friendly..." Add grinned crazily as he cracked his knuckles. "Guess that means it's free reign to raise hell on this thing!"

As the Grimm continued to chase after Add, he quickly zoomed down and prepped his fist back, his Nasod Armor activated, and ran forward, thrusting his fist into the jaw of the Ursa, knocking it back a few yards into a nearby tree, knocking it out.

Due to his Nasod Armor granting him superhuman strength, his punch was more than enough to take the creature down.

Add stood over the Grimm, eyeing it suspiciously.

"Hmm...if there are more creatures like this, I need to be careful...time to get back to navigating!"

Add continued on his walk and kept a watch of all his surroundings.

If I see more of these creatures, I'll be sure to take them out..."

"Only you would come up with an idea like this." A white-haired girl with a rapier in hand said as she used a large glyph to hold a red-haired girl with a huge scythe that doubles as a sniper rifle. Weiss and Ruby were their names. Ruby was ready to be launched into the air to attack and destroy a giant flying Nevernore Grimm.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby said as she looked up at the sky. Weiss responded back with a smug tone. "Heh. Can I."

"Can you-"

"Of course I can!"

At that moment, Ruby was launched into the air towards the Nevermore, ready to slice its head off with her scythe. Unfortunately, she missed her target by just an inch, and because of this, the Nevermore was able to swoop in and grab Ruby with its beak, trying its best to crush her inside its jaws. Ruby was fighting her best to keep from being crushed, but was slowly losing the battle.

"Ruby!" Ruby's older sister Yang, yelled out her name. Everyone else there, Weiss, Blake, Pyrrah, Jaune, and Nora were watching with widened eyes in pure terror.

Ruby struggled, but to no avail.

_Is it really going to end this soon..._

When all hope seemed lost...

"Quake Buster!"

A massive ball of purple electric energy came from nowhere as it hit the Nevermore straight in the head, sending it flying into the ground, and Ruby was freed from its grip, falling fast to the ground.

Yang ran out as fast as she could and leaped to catch Ruby before she hit the ground and the impact caused Yang as she dug her heels into the ground to keep from sliding back further.

Yang looked down at Ruby and let her up to her feet as she asked, "Are you okay?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, but...what was that?"

Ruby looked down to where the Nevermore had fallen, as it laid there, dead. She then looked up to the sky to see a white haired boy dressed in a white and black t-shirt with a black and purple jacket, black skinny jeans, and black and purple boots floating in the air on some strange looking weapons she had never seen before.

He then floated down to the ground and stared at the dead Nevermore. "Such interesting creatures..."

"OH MY GOD, YOU SAVED MY SISTER!" yelled an enthusiastic Yang as she ran towards Add and locked him in a huge hug, intentionally pulling his face down into her ample chest.

Add, feeling rising heat in his cheeks, started to yell at Yang to let him go, but the cries were muffled due to a face full of cleavage.

"Yang, that's enough!" Ruby yelled as she walked over and pulled the white-haired boy free from Yang's grip.

Add, now free, caught his breath. "Geez. Suffocation by breasts would probably be the best way to die, but I'm not ready to die just yet."

"Sorry about that, my sister tends to go overboard a lot."

"I can tell." Add looked over at Ruby and Yang as the other teens ran up to the scene to see what was up with this mysterious newcomer.

"Thank you for saving me, by the way, uhh..." Ruby said as she pondered on what the boy's name could be.

"Add. Name's Add."

"Add? That's a weird name, but it's kinda cool name for a hottie like you." Yang giggled as she winked playfully. Add , annoyed a bit, scooted ever so slightly away from Yang.

"Right..."

"My name's Ruby, and this is Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, and Jaune." Ruby said as she pointed to each individual as she called their names.

Blake waved politely. Weiss scoffed, not paying Add any mind. Pyrrha greeted with a smile, Ren nodded in confirmation. Jaune waves, and Nora quickly ran up in front of Add, smiling widely.

"Oh wow! You totally destroyed that Nevermore. You were all like floaty and stuff and then you zoomed in and went boom, and bang, and hyah!" Nora rambled on as she tried recreate all the movements Add made. Add, not enjoying the closeness, scooted back a bit.

_And they call __**me **__crazy. This girl might beat me out for that title._

Ren came up behind her and pulled her back by the collar. "Please excuse her."

"Sorry, Ren!"

Add sighed slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, now that we have introductions out of the way, anybody mind telling me what these creatures are?"

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"You don't know what Grimm are?" said Ruby.

"Grimm?" Add tilted his head slightly.

"Yeah, he's obviously, not from around here." Yang chimed in. "So, where are you from, hot stuff?"

Add contemplated things in his mind.

_I can't simply tell them how I got here or what I'm here for, they probably won't believe it. Gotta say something convincing...Got it!_

"I am from , actually, My parents isolated me at home when I was born. They didn't want me to be involved in any fighting, so I don't know much about a lot of stuff around here."

"Well, if that's the case...come with us to Beacon! There's a library that can get you caught up on everything you need to know." Ruby said with a smile.

"Beacon?"

"Beacon Academy. A school where kids train to become hunters and huntresses."

"Hunters and huntresses?"

"...Yeah, we need to get you some books ASAP." Ruby said. "After the Beacon initiation, you can hang with us in the library."

"Come on, hot stuff!" Yang cheered as she dragged him along by wrapping her arm around his shoulder as she walked forward with Ruby and everyone else started heading back.

Add tried to break Yang's grip, but alas, it didn't work. She didn't budge. Add sighed inwardly.

_The things I get myself into...but this group might be useful in me being able to find out more about Remnant and this Dust source. I'll stick around for a bit._

As they were all heading back, Add did not notice the looks he was getting from Blake and Weiss.

**A/N. Well, that was a thing. Being an avid Elsword player, and a RWBY fanboy, I thought, why not be the first to do a crossover of the two and boom, this popped up. Took a couple of hours and wrote this nonstop in that time. Not sure when I'll add the other Elgang members, if I even decide to add them at all. **

**I'll see as the story progresses and I work on various arcs. This was a bit complicated for me to come up with, so I gotta see if I want to follow canon, diverge form it completely, or do a mix of the two. But anyway, it is 2 in the morning as I;m finishing this and I;m tired as fuck, so if you liked this, be sure to review, favorite, and follow for future updates.**

**See ya in Chapter 2!**


	2. Process

Add stared at the stage while leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and his right leg propped up against the wall. He was standing in the very back of the auditorium in order to keep as out of sight as he possibly can.

_It'd be best to not to draw attention to myself. I'm not exactly a familiar face._

_So this academy trains future hunters and huntresses, huh? Interesting, but I'm more interested in how they integrate Dust into their tech and weapons._

Lost in his thoughts, Add was contemplating how he go about his future plans, so he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings. So once again, he failed to notice a certain black-haired girl staring over at him, narrowing her eyes slightly. She started to contemplate her thoughts on this new guy's story.

_There's something wrong with this picture...isolated from the world his entire life so far? There would have to be at least some way he'd know about it. I could just be over-thinking this, but yet...something tells me I'm not wrong to be suspicious. But it's not my right to judge, so I'll leave it alone..__.for now._

Blake turned her head back to the front of the auditorium, watching as the headmaster of Beacon, Professor Ozpin, continued to tell the names of the new first year teams.

The audience gives a wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen. Four of the eight people Add met in the forest a little while ago. Ozpin then proceed to speak their names.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR."Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug, while Jaune and Pyrrha smile.

"Led by...Jaune Arc!"

Jaune's face lit up in surprise as he heard the headmaster's words.

"H-huh...Led by?" Ozpin smiled slightly, nodding. "Congratulations, young man."

A grinning Pyrrha friendly shoulder bumps Jaune, but her friend turned leader is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of a laughing audience.

Even Add can't help but chuckle ever so slightly.

_Judging from how he looks, I would never have thought of him as a leader. Looks like a joke to me. But then again, looks can be deceiving. Elbrat proved that already._

Now Ozpin was down to the last team.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, led by...Ruby Rose!"

Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister very tightly. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang says happily.

Add simply cringed slightly.

_Note to self.: Don't yet Yang hug you. You'll probably die from suffocation._

Ozpin, amid the last round of cheers, speaks to Ms. Goodwitch, who walks up to stand beside him.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year, Glynda."

Goodwitch simply responds, "Indeed." As she says that, she looks out to the distance and sees a boy. A white-haired young man she's never recalled seeing before.

Said white-haired young man was being dragged along by Yang yet again as she and the rest of Team RWBY headed to the academy library to give Add some insight on how things rolled in Remnant.

Glynda then spoke to Ozpin in a curious tone. "I don't recall seeing that boy on the list of first years. Who is he?"

Ozpin then looked to where Goodwitch was looking and examined the male that Glynda was talking about. "I'm not sure myself...I guess we'll have to find out."

Add sat in the library at a long table on the far left, with one book held up by his left hand as he flipped through the pages. He had spent a bit of time reading various short books that detailed more about the way of living in Remnant.

"Well, I definitely have a better understanding of all this now." Add said out loud to Team RWBY as each individual sat on the horizontal side of the table on each side of him. He leaned back in his chair and placed his arms behind his head.

It was later in the day, so there weren't any other students in the library at the moment save for the five teens. Add closed the book and looked over at the window, taking in the scenery.

The looks the four other girls were giving him jogged him out of his momentary admiration for the scenery. He rose an eyebrow, and spoke.

"What?"

Ruby was the first to speak up. Her eyes lit up with stars as she stared at the weapons that rested on Add's back, now lying dormant as Add turned them off before he came into the academy.

"What are those? They look so cool! What do they do?" Ruby spoke, her voice full of enthusiasm as she moved to get a closer look at Add's weapons. She had an extreme admiration for any and all things weapons, so this behavior was normal for her.

Add, slightly amused by the eagerness of this girl, decided to humor her and let her in on his weapons.

"If you must know, they are called dynamos. They can dish out physical damage as well as redirecting electricity, another means of dealing damage. They can be configured to form an electricity cannon by the same way for range. I can manipulate the electricity the cannon fires by either using my hands or kicking to fire electrical blasts."

"Whoaaaah..." Was all Ruby could say as she leaned back in her chair, still marveling at the well-crafted technology.

"You're a natural-born genius, aren't you, Plus?" said Yang.

Add raised his eyebrow as her, facepalming mentally. "...Plus. Really, Yang?"

"Hey, gotta come up with some nickname to tease you. It's kinda my thing~" Yang winked playfully, giggling slightly. Add simply sighed."Of course..."

"How did you even get those?" Weiss asked as she stared down the boy sitting aside from her with a slight scowl on her face. "The electricity part. That would most likely come from lightning-based dust. Considering you didn't even know what dust was before you met us."

_Damn it. I figured someone would be able to see through my story...no matter, I always have an answer._

"My parents gave these to me. They were scientists...They didn't really fill me in on the details on them. I just took the ball and ran with it, you know?"

"What's the deal with them not even telling their own son why they're doing these things? Isolating you? Not giving you info about the weapons they gave to you? From what I've heard so far, they really don't like filling you in on anything."

_You sure do talk a lot, don't you, Weiss?_

"Anything else you want to say other than scrutinizing me? If not, you should just drop it." Add, said starting to get annoyed at Weiss's prying.

"Hmph. If I want to know something, I'll ask. It's not my fault your story seems far-fetched." Weiss replied in a snobby tone, her arms crossed, glaring daggers at Add.

Add glared back at her.

Blake couldn't help but agree as she watched the argument between the two white-haired individuals, but she decided to keep that thought to herself. She wasn't going to judge unless she had a reason. She has things that she has yet to tell anyone as well.

any worse. "Guys, let's not fight, please." Yang nods in agreement. "Yeah, this isn't necessary right now."

Add leans back in his chair, a smug look on his face. "Snow Queen over here wants to act like a bitch, not me. Tell her to get off her high horse."

Weiss, angered by being indirectly called out of her name, quickly gets up from her seat and grabs Add by his collar, getting up in his face.

"How dare you talk to me like that. I'm a Schnee!"

Add simply stared at her with an uninterested look on his face. "Your point, princess?"

"I'm Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. I'm worth more than you and your fancy weapons. You'd be best not to get on my bad side."

Add was not phased by this. At least that's what it looked like on the outside. In the inside, he was slightly shocked, but soon grinned.

_Dust Company?...Hehe...she's the key. Thanks for the tidbit, Snow Queen._

Yang, having seen enough of this, gets up and separates the two, pulling Weiss back. "Both of you guys need to chill out."

"Hmph." Weiss simply went back to her seat and crossed her legs, looking off to the side.

Add simply got up from his seat and walked towards the library's exit.

'Add, where you are going?" Ruby asked as she looked concerned for the white-haired boy.

"Out." He answered simply in a monotone voice as he left out of the library. As he was facing away from the group, them not being able to see the look on his face, Add had a massive grin of manipulative intent on his face.

After Add left, Ruby sighed, a bit disappointed that she had failed to kill the tension between Add and Weiss. She sat back down.

\

Yang sat back down next to Ruby, patting her on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Ruby. He'll calm down."

"I know..." Ruby didn't like to see people argue and fight, and even though she had known Add for a very short time, she was starting to consider him a friend. She hated seeing her friends down.

Yang turned to look over at Weiss, who sat there with a look on her face that screamed, ' I don't care.'

"You know you could have handled that a lot better." Yang said, staring holes through Weiss as she placed her hands on her hips, hoping for Weiss to feel a least a bit of remorse for acting the way she did. _But then again, it is Weiss of all people_, she thought.

"Hmph. I don't feel bad at all." Weiss replied. "I don't like him. There's something...off about him. I get this feeling that's he not who he says he is..."

"Regardless, that's no reason to go judging people for who they are. If he doesn't want to talk or if he's covering something up, he must have a good reason for it." Blake said, finally deciding to speak up after being silent through the entire debacle.

Blake knew what it felt like to be an outcast, and from what it seemed, Add was the same way. She couldn't lie about the fact that she wasn't at least a little bit suspicious of Add herself, but she made an incentive to not jump to conclusions.

"Whatever. I still don't trust him..." Weiss said, looking over out the window.

Nothing else was said until the four girls as they all left to go to their dorm room for the evening.

Add walked outside on the outskirts of Beacon Academy, leaning against the wall next to the academy's entrance. It was getting late and there was no one around. Add did a double check and looked around to make sure no one was around before reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out the dice Glave had given him. Shaking them three times, Add was able to pick up on the sound of Glave's voice inside his head.

"_You called?"_

"Were you watching?"

"_Only from when you arrived in that library. Wow. You're just the toast of the town, aren't you?"_

"Shut it...Anyway, this is an interesting find. She may be annoying with her holier-than-thou attitude, but regardless of that, she's the key I've been looking for. She's an heiress to a company that's famous for it's Dust. This is exactly the lead that I needed."

"_What do you plan to do?"_

"I'll get into her good graces. Not only hers, but the other three as well. I'm already in good with the other three...actually, I'm not so sure of what that Blake thinks, but I'm definitely over with Ruby and Yang. Now I have make sure it stays that way."

"_The white-haired one seems to be quite suspicious of you. She was talking to her friends about how she didn't trust you right after you left."_

"Glave...just who the hell do you think I am? I'm a genius. I said earlier on that I can outsmart anyone here if needed. Weiss is no different. I'll gain her trust, and then once I gather all the information I want, as well as gather a viable supply of Dust, there will be no point in hanging around here any longer."

"_Well, you're really confident of yourself."_

"Of course. In a game like this, confidence is a necessity. You can't afford to lose because of failure to believe in your own capabilities. But, at any rate. I'm gonna go before anyone comes out here. I don't need anyone listening in on me.

"_Alright then. Later, kid."_

As Add broke the mental connection with Glave by shaking the dice three times again, he placed them back into his pocket and looked up at the sun as it started to set.

_I hate the fact that she talked about my parents like she knew everything about them. Whatever. You know? Despite her bitchy demeanor, she's actually pretty cute when's she angry._

_But back to other matters...I just realized something. Where the hell am I gonna be staying while I'm here?_

Add simply turned around and walked back into the academy building. As he started to walk, he noticed an older blonde-haired lady with glasses and a riding crop on her waist. She was walking up to him.

As she reached him, she looked him up and down, taking in his features, before speaking.

"Young man. The headmaster would like to speak with you."

_Damn it. I saw this coming. I knew I was gonna get outed for not being a familiar face sooner or later._

Add sat in the office of the headmaster Ozpin, looking at him as Ozpin stared back at the white-haired male curiously and interested as to who he was. Ms. Goodwitch stood beside him, arms crossed over her ample chest while staring at Add, narrowing her eyes slightly.

To break the awkward silence, Ozpin spoke. "So..Add, was it? I don't remember seeing you in the initiation test back in Emerald Forest. Care to tell me how you ended up here?"

Add simply looked at him before gathering his story he used before with team RWBY in order to get over with the headmaster as well.

_This should work..._

Add then begin to go over his cover story in complete detail, making sure to sound as believable as he possibly could. After a few minutes, he finished explaining. Ozpin looked at him, intrigued.

"Hmm...isolation. Left on your own terms. Given these intriguing weapons as a parting gift. Sounds like you had a difficult childhood.

Add sighted mentally at that, agreeing with that statement.

_How right you are..._

"You seem capable of holding your own, and you helped out a person in need by intercepting that Nevermore before she was able to harm Ruby...this only makes me more sure in this proposal I'm about to offer you."

Add listened in, curiously, than asked. "And this proposal would be...?"

"Would you like to become an official student here at Beacon Academy?"

After hearing this, Add grinned mentally. _Got it...this is perfect._

Add nodded quickly, flashing a friendly grin. "I would love to."

Ozpin chuckled slightly at the boy_'s _enthusiasm and said, "It's decided, then. Welcome to Beacon, young man."

Glynda looked over at Ozpin, looking to question his decision. "Mr. Ozpin, you can't seriously be considering accepting him in this easily?"

Ozpin simply nodded his head and spoke. "I am sure about this." Glynda huffed ever so slightly.

Add grinned inwardly at the blonde lady's reaction. _You mad, bro?_

"As a new student, you will need a team and rooming accommodations...you will join team RWBY. The name will stay the same, though.

"That's fine, sir."

"Perfect. It is getting rather late. Why don't you head over there and greet your new teammates? Get some rest, too. Tomorrow's a big day for all students."

"Indeed, I will. Thank you for this opportunity, sir. You won't regret it." _I know I won't..._

Add got up from his seat and walked out, headed towards the dorm that he would be staying for the entirety of his mission here in Remnant.

Glynda watched Add as he walked out of the office and then turned her attention to Ozpin, a look of disapproval on her face. "Something's not right about that boy...or maybe I'm wrong. Regardless, do you think this was a good decision?"

Ozpin leaned back in his chair and picked up his coffee mug up from his desk and placed it up to his lips, taking a sip of his coffee and smiling slightly as he placed it back down on the table.

"Of course."

Add headed to where Team RWBY's dorm was located, grinning to himself as he did.

_This is perfect. Now I have a legit cover-up while I'm here. I can work on my plans to bend Weiss to my will and gain information while masquerading as a normal academy student training to be a hunter. This is almost too easy..._

Ruby laid on her top bunk-bed as she looked down at the other three girls. Yang laid on the bottom bunk on the opposite side. She noticed the look on Ruby's face. "You okay, Rubes?"

"I'm just wondering where Add is. What if he doesn't come back?" Ruby said, her voice riddled with concern.

"I don't blame him if he doesn't. Weiss..." Yang looked accusingly at the bunk opposite from her on the bottom where Weiss was sitting filing her nails.

"If he doesn't come back, no skin off my back. Good riddance."

The room went silent for a bit before Blake spoke up and said, "Stop the arguing. If he does come back, great. If not, we know who to blame. Regardless, let's all get some sleep. Classes start tomorrow."

The room went silent again as they all decided Blake was right and were getting to get to bed, but as soon as they did, they all heard a knock on the door.

Curious as to who could be knocking at the door this late, Yang spoke to where the person outside could hear. "Come in."

When the door opened, everyone saw someone they didn't expect to see.

Add looked at the four girls nonchalantly as he leaned back against the wall.

"Sup?"

Ruby and Yang instantly got up from their bunks and grasped Add in a double cuddle hug, signifying they were glad to see him. Blake simply smiled slightly at the exchange, while Weiss just looked off to the side, uncaring.

"Alright, I get it, you guys are happy to see me. I don't think 'death by killer hug' would be and appropriate way to go."

Ruby and Yang then both let go of him and smiled at him. "Where you been, Plus?"

"After I left the library, I ran into that blonde-haired lady with the glasses. She told me Ozpin needed to see me. So I went and talked with him. He said things. Long story short, I'm now a student here."

'Awesome!" Ruby said, enthusiastically.

"And guess what team I got paired with?"

"...Oh, wow! A new member of the team!" Ruby held her hand up for a high-five. Add sighed slightly before lifting his hand and returning the high-five. Yang smiled at the exchange between the two. Blake kept the book she was reading over her face, so no one knew what she was thinking, and Weiss had a look on her face that screamed, 'No.'

"You can't be serious..." Weiss said.

'"Oh, I'm serious, Snow Queen. So why don't we put this behind us and start over?" Add held out his hand for a shake?" Weiss simply looked away and scooted away from him, scoffing at him.

Add chuckled. "It's a process..."

"So, now that that's settled", Add looked around the room curiously. "Where am I crashing for as long as I'm here?"

"You can sleep with me, hot stuff~" Yang winked playfully. Add cringed slightly. "Uh yeah, thanks, but I'd prefer not to be seen as a perv, thanks."

Yang stuck out her tongue, pouting slightly. "Ah, you;re no fun, Plus."

Add then decided, "I'll just crash on the floor, no problem. I can use my dynamos to lay down on." With that, Add willed his dynamos to life. They layed out and formed a rectangle shape of plasma energy that resembled the form of a bed. The makeshift bed floated just above the ground. "No problem.""

Ruby stared in awe. 'That's so cool..."

Add took his jacket and boots off, leaving him in his black t-shirt and skinny jeans. He jacket and placed his boots near the door before laying down on the makeshift bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Well then. Night, people." Add said as he closed his eyes.

Everyone else followed suit and got back into their beds, eventually drifting off into sleep.

Add, the only one not asleep yet, contemplated his thoughts about how things were going.

_Looks like things are shaping up...These four will be useful in my plans, and then after that, I can get the hell out of this place..._

He looked over at the four girls around him in their bunk-beds as they slept.

_They're just stepping stones and nothing more...right?_

Add shook his head at the thought. As if he could have...what was the word? Friends... He wasn't cut out for friends. He was a loner...so what was this feeling he had?"

Add shook his head. Co_me on, Add. This is not the time to be going soft..._

As Add said that, he closed his eyes again, and let sleep overtake him.

A**/N: Holy crap. That was a bit difficult to come up with. I do apologize. Late chapter is late. I had eventually meant for this chapter to be out three days ago, but writer's block and life stuff got in the way. Didn't want to release a low-quality chapter just for the sake of getting one out fast. Hope the girls seemed IC, let me know if they didn't. Oh by the way, I've made a poll and posted it on my profile. Check it out.**

**Looks like Add is having second guesses, hm? Wanna know what happens? Stay tuned for Chapter 3! See ya then!**


	3. Two Scars

**A/N: Just to clear up any confusion, Add is Psychic Tracer in this story. Main reasons being: PT fits the most with the idea I had for him, which was traveling to Remnant in search for a new power source. **

**I originally considered ****Arc or Time Tracer, but**** I didn****'t really see any reasons for them to want to go there. From what I've seen, Dust is not able to influence technology to become sentient like AT's dynamos or influence time like TiT's. I wanted a legit reason for him being there instead of one of those 'transports to a different world/universe by some random act of magic or god' or some other random reason that doesn't make sense. Plus, I just love PT's design. I mean, look at the coolness! Ahem...anyway, on the story.**

The rays from the sun flash through the window and onto the eyes of one sleepy Add, and stretched and yawned before standing up. Add had an annoyed look on his face.

_Ugh...as a kid, I never wanted to sleep. Now I can't get enough of it..._

Willing himself to get up, he stood up to his feet and looked to his left. He didn't have time to react as the shrill sound of a whistle attacked his ears. He yelled and stumbled off the bed, falling onto his back. "Oof!"

He shook his head and looked up to see Ruby already dressed, smiling down at him. "Rise and shine, Add!"

"What the hell, Ruby!?" He groaned as he stared up at Ruby and noticed she was dressed in what appeared to be a uniform. _Ah, this must be the girl student uniform._

Add looked around and noticed the three other girls dressed up in the uniforms and looking down at him.

"Hmph, such laziness." Weiss looked down at him with a condescending look. Add stared back at her with a deadpan look on his face. "I'd tell you two words, the first word starting with F and the second starting with Y, but you'd probably like that."

A slight blush tinged onto Weiss's cheeks as she stared at Add in disbelief, growling slightly. "You lewd brute!"

"Thanks for the compliment, Snow Queen." Add pats Weiss on the cheek. Weiss shoves his hand away and moves to the other side of the room.

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done with your lover's spat, we should continue." Said Blake. "Yeah, let's get down to business!" Ruby exclaimed enthusiastically as she looked around the room at the other four members of Team RWBY.

"Luckily, we were able to get all the unpacking and decorating done yesterday, so we have more time to relax before out first class. Add, Ms. Goodwitch dropped off your uniform an hour ago, so get dressed!" She tossed the uniform to him and it landed in his lap. Add, staring down at the uniform, groaned slightly. "I'm not exactly a suit and tie kind of guy, but it'll do." Add then proceeded to take off his shirt, revealing his well-toned torso. He wasn't buff at all, but still looked fairly decent.

"Add, what are you doing?" Ruby yelled, a blush adorning her cheeks. "Changing. What else?" Add responded.

"Go change in the bathroom, you jerk!" Weiss grabbed him by his arm and pushed him into the bathroom, closing the door.

"Mmm...those abs, though." Yang said as she licked her lips seductively. Ruby just sat by, not saying anything, her face still as red as the highlights in her hair. Blake simply shook her head. Weiss facepalmed, sighing.

A few moments later, Add came out fully dressed in the male uniform for Beacon Academy students. He dusted off his shoulder, grinning a bit." "Like I said, not my thing, but I do look good."

"Boy, I'll say!" Yang said as she immediately latched herself onto Add's arm. Add simply rolled his eyes and said, "Calm yourself, horndog."

"Now that everyone's dressed and ready to go, the next order of business iiiiiiis...classes. Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9, we've got to be-"

Add looked over at the wall clock and blinked twice before turning back to look at Ruby. "Ruby?"

Ruby looked up at Add, smiling. "Yes, Add?"

"...Unless they mean 9 pm, we're screwed. It's 8:55."

Everyone in the room went silent for five seconds before Ruby yelled, "RUN!"

Ruby, with extraordinary speed, zoomed out of the room. Soon, Weiss, Blake, and Yang followed suit. As they started to run, Add shrugged and looked over at his dynamos. He grinned. "Let's ride."

Outside of the dorms, the combined 4 girls of Team RWBY were running their fastest to get to class on time. As they were running, they noticed the loud noise of a male voice screaming, "Yoohoo!"

They all stopped for a second to look up at the sky and noticed their team's latest member zooming through the sky on his dynamos at incredibly high speed towards the school hall.

"Man, you guys are slow!" Add laughed tauntingly as he continued to make his way towards the hall.

Ruby, astonished by the flying boy, grinned as she used her semblance to move faster in an attempt to beat Add there. "We'll see who's slow!"

Add widened his eyes as he noticed that Ruby was now ahead of him. _Wow... She's fast. I didn't even see her move! I'll keep in mind to study her further..._

As the other four were moving, Weiss, while running, was annoyed at the show-off attitude Add was exhibiting.

Blake checked her scroll for the time. "We got 2 minutes, guys!"

Right after that was said, Weiss suddenly lost her footing and tripped, falling to the ground with a slight thud. "Oof!"

"Weiss, you okay?" Ruby yelled as she looked back to check on her fallen comrade.

"I got her." Add yelled as he quickly made 1 360 spin and flew down to grab Weiss by the waist and hoist her over his shoulder as she flew back into the air, his focus back on making it to the hall in time.

Weiss, having been picked up and now floating in the air with a boy she did not like, was yelling and banging his hands against Add's back as they sped through the skies. "Let me go, you brute! Put me down!"

Add, amused by her tantrum, grinned and nodded as he picked her up and lifted her into the air. "If you say so! Hey, Ruby! Catch!" Weiss's eyes widened. "Wait! Don't tell you're going to...!"

"Look out below!" Add yelled as he launched Weiss down towards to where Ruby was, who had her hands out ready to catch the falling snow princess who was screaming the entire way down until she landed safely in Ruby's arms.

Weiss, looking up at Add as she growled at him. "You idiot! What if she wasn't able to catch me?!"

"Quit your whining, you're fine." Add replied. With that being said, Add quickly zoomed down and reached the front doors of the school just a second later after Ruby, who flicked out her tongue at Add in a childish manner. "I win!"

Add chuckled slightly. "Not bad, Red." Soon, Blake and Yang followed suit. Ruby opened the front door and walked inside to head to their first class.

Little did they know that Ozpin and Goodwitch were watching the whole ordeal from not too far. Ozpin smiled slightly. "Well, he definitely knows how to have fun." Goodwitch simply frowned at his antics. "He's nothing but a troublemaker, from what I see." Ozpin simply chuckled slightly and took a sip from his coffee mug.

_20 minutes later_

Having made it on time by just a minute, Team RWBY sat down in their respective seats, ready to start class, making sure to greet Team JNPR, who had already made it there before them.

The portly teacher, Professor Port, began explaining the ins and outs of the class to all the students, but in the process, began to ramble on about the various adventures he had face in his past, and all of Team RWBY, save for Blake and Weiss, were quickly zoning out.

Yang was nodding off, snoring slightly with her chin rested in her hand. Ruby was drawing doodles on a piece of notebook paper, and Add was lost in his thoughts, twirling a ballpoint pen in his hand, tuning out everything around him.

"_What am I doing? I'm getting too involved in their antics...I came here for one reason. To gather Dust for my Nasod Armor. I need to focus on the task on hand...Still, can't hurt to have a little fun every once in a while, unlike Miss Goody-Two Shoes Schnee over there."_

"_I have to appear to be their friends in order to gain information, and I still need to get on Snow Queen's good side...Something tells me I'll be here for a while, but while I'm here, I need to make the most of my time. But..."_

Before Add could finish his thought process, what Professor Port says next draws his attention. "A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"_I fit all of those categories...and it wouldn't hurt to get some recognition." _

Weiss grinned internally. "_I'm all of those and more! Plus, this will be a good chance to show that idiot Add what real talent looks like."_

Soon, Add and Weiss both raise their hands and speak at the exact same time.

"I do."

"I do, sir!"

Add and Weiss quickly turned to each other and stared. Weiss glared at him, gritting her teeth. Add simply smirks at her.

"Well, we have 2 students who think this way. Then, let's find out! The two of you shall team up to take on your enemy." Professor Port turns to gesture at the glowing red eyes surrounded by shadow shaking the cage that traps it. Get dressed into your normal attire, grab your weapons, step forward, and face your opponent! And let's make it interesting, why not? See which one between the both of you can land the final blow!"

5 minutes later

Add and Weiss are both dressed in their regular clothes, both with their weapons ready. Weiss assumes a fencing stance and Add cracks his knuckles, his dynamos behind him, glowing with electrical currents.

"Alright!" Port, standing next to the cage, pulls out his weapon, a huge axe. "Let the match... begin!" The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at both Add and Weiss.

Weiss quickly uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying them.

Add quickly rushes towards the Grimm, throwing a hard punch into the Grimm's jaw, stunning it momentarily before tit brings its large tusks down upon him, trying to knock him away. Add quickly grabs onto the husks to avoid getting knocked away, but to no avail, the Grimm shakes wildly and with great strength, spins its head and launches Add into the air.

Add quickly flips backwards and stares downward at the Grimm before sticking out his leg and bringing the heel of his boot directly down on the Boarbatusk's head, causing it to yell out in pain.

Add quickly dashes backwards, creating some space between them. Using this opportunity, Weiss makes her move. Weiss lifts her empty hand into the air, forming a glyph and launching it at the Grimm who in response, rolls itself into a ball and launches itself at her, crushing the glyph completely, undamaged by it.

The Grimm continues rolling towards Weiss, who conjures a blue and white defensive glyph, blocking the oncoming rampage of the Boarbatusk. Weiss, ready to leap forward and administer the finishing blow, notices out of the corner of her eye a burst of lightning energy scattering around next to her.

She notices that the burst of electrical currents came from Add, who's body was now enveloped in a purple aura-like energy. His feet were floating slightly above the ground.

Weiss's eyes widen sightly as the display. "_What is this...? Is that his semblance...or his aura? No...it looks nothing like anything I've seen before. What is this immense power I'm feeling...?"_

Everyone in the class watching the fight and Add intensely, watches in awe at the power being shown from this boy. Add, rushing forward at accelerate his speed, quickly jumps off of them, summoning them to float behind him. He quickly teleports in a flash of purple energy and is suddenly in front of the Boarbatusk. He starts to brutally punch away at the Boarbatusk, alternating between left and right, the punches being landed surrounded by a glowing shield of electrical currents. After about 8 punches, Add lands a final punch and sends the Boarbatusk flying back into the wall. The Grimm wails out in pain before falling limp and silent.

Add dusts his hands off by swiping them together and deactivates his Nasod Armor before walking away back to his seat. "Too easy..."

Weiss, who was slightly astonished at the display, was now visibly seething with anger, gritting her teeth.

"Good show, my boy! Exceptional side work from you as well, Ms. Schnee. It seems we are indeed in the presence of a true Hunter and Huntress-in training!"

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and...stay vigilant! Class dismissed!

Weiss scoffs out of pure anger and turns away, storming quickly out of the classroom. The rest of Team RWBY, minus Add, and Team JNPR all watched as Weiss hurriedly walked out.

"Wow, she's pretty pissed."said Yang. "Indeed." Blake replied.

"Yang turned to Add and quickly rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and giggling slightly. "Nice work, hot shot." Add, actually enjoying Yang's praise for once, simply nodded with a uninterested look on his face, his eyes closed. "Eh, that was no problem at all."

Add then contemplated to himself in his head.

"_That definitely won't win Weiss over for me at all. But as I said, it's a process. I don't see how her non-existent trust in me can become even lower based on this."_

As Teams RWBY minus the R and W, and JNPR talked amongst themselves about Add's brilliant display of fighting capability, Ruby stood silently, staring at the class entrance with a sad look on her face, worried about her teammate who had stormed out of the class moments ago.

She was astonished by what seeing what Add can do in a fight, but regardless of that, right now she cared more about how Weiss was feeling. After all, Ruby hated to see her friends feeling down.

_A while later_

The time was 5:00 pm. The sun was starting to set. Weiss stood outside the door of Team RWBY's dorm as she leaned against the wall, gritting her teeth.

"_Damn it...Damn it! How did I let him upstage me like that! I know it was supposed to be a team effort, but still..."_

Weiss was angry. How dare some hardly known new kid come out of nowhere and take the spotlight that was rightfully hers! It made her sick. But it also made her question her own abilities.

"_No...now's not the time to be feeling sorry for myself. I'm better than him and I know it! He's not normal, that Add...something's up with him..."_

"_No matter. I need to get even stronger! I refuse to be inferior to him!"_

Weiss than lifted her hand up to her face and traced the scar on her left eye slowly.

"_He has a scar under his eye as well...I wonder how he got it..."_

"Thinking about me over there, eh, Snow Queen?" said an all too familiar voice. Add walked up to Weiss, hands in his pockets, looking at her.

Weiss scoffed and turned her head away from him. "Hmph. As if!"

"Heh..." Add then leaned up against the wall as well, right next to Weiss. Weiss scooted slightly away from him, creating a bit of space between them.

"Where are the others?" Weiss asked?" Add replies, "Hanging over in the cafeteria, getting something to eat. I told them I would meet them back at the dorm. They said they're bringing some food back for us, just in case you were hungry."

The silence was so tense, you could cut it with a knife. Add got an idea in his head.

"_This could help in getting on her good side. Gotta be effective with this..."_

Neither of the two bothered to speak, standing there for almost a full 2 minutes before Add finally spoke up.

"Hey. I know I'm the last person you want to hear this from, but...you did pretty well out there."

"Hah. I don't need your approval. I know I did good."

"Of course. You are the Weiss Schnee, after all." Add joked, a playful grin on his face.

Weiss simply chuckled mirthlessly. "You got that right..."

Add spoke again. "Your techniques and style are pretty interesting, I gotta say."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...you move with a grace and finesse that is definitely remarkable...and from just looking at you, you're definitely a sharp girl in the mind department."

Weiss raised an eyebrow curiously. "Well, it's good to know that even a foolish brute like you knows talent when he sees it."

"You even remind me of someone..."

"Oh, and who would that be?"

Add thought of that white haired Nasod girl before stopping his thought process and shaking his head. "Nah, never mind. Forget I said that..."

"Hmph. Very well, then."

" Still...If you're mad at me, I understand. I did kinda upstage you. But I felt I had to make my presence known, you know, being the new kid and all. No disrespect to you, of course."

Weiss was questioning this boy curiously inside her mind. _"What's with this guy...first he comes off as an annoying, overconfident brute. Now he's being all nice and respectful...Is it an act? No...can't go judging people based on that...not even him._"

"Well, I'm kinda beat." Add said as he stretched his arms out and yawned slightly. "I'm gonna go inside and kick back until they get here with the food. "Add said as he opened the door to their dorm, and proceeded to walk inside, but before he could, Weiss called to him.

"Hey." Add turned around to look at her curiously. "Hmm? What's up?"

"That scar under your left eye...why it is pink? And what happened for you to end up with it?"

Add stood silently for a bit before bringing his hand up to his face and tracing one of his fingers over the mark that blemished his otherwise flawless face.

"...That's a story for another day, Snow Queen. See you when you come inside."

"Don't think we're all buddy-buddy now just because you complimented me. I still don't rather like you or trust you all that much..."

Add simply chuckled slightly upon hearing these words. "Didn't expect you to. At least not this quickly. But that means it'll be all the more fun to change your mind."Add said as he walked inside, the door closing behind him, leaving a curious Weiss behind to gather her thoughts.

"_I don't trust him...but am I wrong for that?"_

_3 hours later_

All of Team RWBY were now in their dorm and laying down on their respective beds, Add on his makeshift bed provide by his dynamos. All the other girls were asleep, Ruby and Yang snoring slightly, Blake unmoving, except for her bow twitching slightly, and Weiss laying on her side, her front turned away from Add.

Add was asleep was well, so he didn't notice Weiss turn around and stare at him curiously as he laid there.

"_Who was he talking about when he said he reminded me of someone, and how did he get that scar?"_

These thoughts were running through Weiss's head as she tried to sleep but could not at the moment. As soon as she was about to clear her head of all thoughts and get some well-needed sleep, she heard Add speak quietly in his sleep as she looked at him. He seemed to have not noticed that she was awake.

"M-mother..."

"_Mother?"_ Weiss thought as she listened to the boy whisper in his sleep. _He must be having a dream._

"Eve..."

Add then stopped whispering altogether and was silent.

Weiss, form hearing him whisper in his sleep, had deduced that his mother might be a hard topic for him to talk about.

"_His mother. Something must have happened to her...could she be connected to the reason as to why he wouldn't tell me about his scar? And Eve...who is Eve?"_

One question ran through Weiss's mind before she cleared her mind of all thoughts and let sleep overtake her.

"_Add...just who are you?"_

**A/N: And that's a wrap, ladies and gentleman. Would've had this finished and up like three days ago, but I just had a few things get in the way. Now, I'm free to concentrate on writing. Also, before someone brings it up, I will be diverging from canon more and more as the story progresses. These first few chapters are just running off of canon material in order to set up new original ideas for this fic in the future. **

**Also, I'm thinking of doing omakes at the end of every chapter, starting after the end of the next chapter. Let me now what you think about that and even give me ideas for one and I'll write them up and put your name in the ending A/N. It's the least I can do for you lovely people who are sticking around to read my story. I really appreciate it!**

**Seems like Weiss is even more suspicious of Add, but with it Add has come ever so slightly closer to gaining Weiss's trust. How will these affect things in time to come? Find out more details in chapter 4!**

**See ya then!**


	4. Teammate

"Mother!"

This single word escaped from Add's lips as he leaned up in his bed, breathing a bit heavier then normal and feeling cold sweat covering his brow. Realizing that he had just been having a nightmare and sighed in relief before covering his face with his hands.

"Agh...it's been a while since I've had any type of dream about her..." Add spoke quietly to no one in particular as he looked around the room. The lights were off and it was still looking a bit dark outside. He noticed that all of the girls were still asleep. He reached over to the nearby bedside table next to Ruby and Weiss and grabbed his scroll that Ms. Goodwitch dropped off for him last night before he went to sleep.

He checked the time, which was 6:00 am.

"_Still have three more hours before class today, and the girls usually wake up at 8. Not that tired, so...I'll guess I'll go get some fresh air."_

With that thought, Add got up from his makeshift bed and grabbed his dynamos, willing them to life as he quietly walked over to the far left corner to grab his boots and jacket, which was laying on a rack in the nearest corner of the room. He pulled them on and looked out the window before lifting it up as quietly as he could before climbing out of it and standing on the windowsill, letting down the window.

He then jumped down to the ground, landing safely on his feet as he stood atop his dynamos and zoomed off into the open. Little did he know that a certain heiress had been awoken by the movements in the room and noticed Add's departure right after he had left, but she couldn't be bothered to go after him. She didn't care what he did on his own time. So she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Add enjoyed the feeling of the cool autumn air hitting his face as he slowly glided through the air, taking a look down at the scenery below him. He then looked to see a lamppost that had a sign that read 'Downtown Vale.' After a while of gliding around, Add then stopped and landed down on the top of a random building.

"It sure is a cool-looking place...kinda reminds me of..."

As Add was thinking out loud, he noticed a strange sound slowly approaching behind him. He turned his head just in time to widen his eyes as he noticed a fireball heading straight for him. His eyes widened as he quickly rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit.

"What the hell?...Hey, I don't think fried genius is something you want on your plate!" Add yelled in the sky to the attacker. Said attacker was a black-haired lady in a silky red dress with slender legs and high heels. Most of her face was shrouded in shadow, but what stood out to Add was her piercing amber eyes. She was standing on the edge of a black helicopter that was now floating stagnant in the air.

The lady, named Cinder Fall, looked down at the white-haired boy and grinned maliciously before motioning with her hand for someone in the copter to come forth.

"Roman. There's some kid on the rooftops and we don't need any witnesses. So...take care of him."

Right after that was said, an orange-haired man with his hair covering one eye, in a black top hat with with a white suit coat and black pants and shoes holding a black cane.

"Ah...another Beacon brat, perhaps? Such a pain..." Roman At any rate, kid, name's Torchwick, so at least you get to know the name of the guy who killed you.

Add, annoyed by the holier than thou attitude resonating form this guy, decided to crack a joke.

"Kill me, eh? Sounds interesting. I'd like to see you try. What are you gonna do, use that long cane of yours? You must be trying to compensate for something with it. I'm pretty sure your mistress over there isn't satisfied with your torch wick."

Roman growled and pointed his cane at Add, readying to shoot. "You got jokes, huh? It'll be the last one you'll ever make." With that, Roman launched a grenade in Add's direction.

"We'll see about that..." Add said as he lifted his hand and his dynamos formed a circle around his hand.

Roman, curious, questioned what this kid was planning. "What the hell is he doing?"

Add whispered one word.

_Conqueror. _

With that, Add's dynamos glowed an intense shade of purple as particles of purple energy spheres formed around them, forming one big energy sphere. In one second, the energy sphere dispersed into various particle spheres which homed in on Roman's grenade, causing an explosion and mass amounts of smoke to leak into the air.

As Roman tried to clear out the smoke to see what was going on, he noticed more particle spheres coming towards the copter, which directly hit the plane's tail, causing it to twirl out of control.

"Ugh! Damn it!"

Roman, distraught by the plane going out of orbit, he failed to notice that Add had flown up to the copter and had quickly flown in front of him before delivering a strong punch to his face that knocked him to the very back of the copter.

Cinder, noticing that things were getting out of hand quickly launched another fire projectile at Add. Add quickly dodged the fireball, but that left Roman to recover and shoot a grenade at Add, which Add didn't have time to react to. The grenade hit him and blew up, knocking Add back and out of the air.

Add was falling to the ground, but quickly willed himself to get up and levitate himself slowly above the ground on his dynamos and stop his fall. As he looked back up to the sky, he noticed that the helicopter was retreating in the opposite direction.

Add yelled at the people in the copter before they could get too far out of range to hear him. "I got more where that came from! You mess with me, you get burned!"

Add sighed and noticed that there was a small cut on his cheek that was bleeding a bit, but wouldn't leave a long term scar. He used his hand to wipe off the blood and spoke to himself. "Man, that grenade packed a punch..."

Add the noticed a light shine out of the corner of his eye. He looked to the sky and saw a small yellow crystal falling to the ground. Curious he glided over to where the shiny object was falling and grabbed it with one hand before it could hit the ground.

"What is this? Must have fallen off that helicopter." Add held the small crystal up to the sun and examined it carefully. It looked to have small cracks in it, as well as glow with an calm yellow light.

"If I'm right, this must be...a dust crystal. This could be my first step to figuring out the inner machinations of Dust."

Add quickly stuffed the crystal into his pocket and pulled out his scroll to check the time before placing it back in his pocket.

"Better get back before the girls wake up." Add levitated into the air and quickly zoomed away towards Beacon.

_3 hours later_

Add had managed to get back in time and lay down in bed like he hadn't been gone the whole time. He arrived back at around 7:30 am. At 8:00, the five members of Team RWBY all woke up and proceeded to get themselves ready for class.

Now, Team RWBY was sitting in their 9:00 am class as Professor Port droned on about another story of his youth that no one could be bothered to listen to. Ruby was doodling on a piece of paper. Yang was snoozing again, as usual. Blake was reading one of her novels. Weiss and Add had both been taking notes, but eventually found themselves unable to keep listening and eventually zoned out into their own thoughts.

Add was spinning a ballpoint pen in his hands as he usually does when he's thinking in class.

"_Those guys...who were they and what where they planning to do? And this Dust crystal...what are its true capabilities? Hmm...I'm getting a feeling that things are gonna be getting pretty serious in the near future..."_

As Add was thinking to himself, Weiss was looking at him from her seat, which was two seats apart from her.

"_What was he doing, leaving out so early? Where did he go?...Listen to me. He's a jerk. As if I care what he does..."_

As Weiss was staring Add down, Add felt like someone was staring at him, so he looked to his side. Weiss quickly turned her gaze in the opposite direction.

Soon after class was over, the rest of the day went back pretty quickly. After finishing his last class, Add was standing outside of the cafeteria door, leaning against the wall, taking a bite out of a sweet bun. The other four members of Team RWBY were sitting inside the cafeteria at their usual table, talking amongst themselves.

"Where did Add go?" asked Ruby as she took a bit from a chocolate chip cookie.

"He said he had to go talk with one of the teachers about something and that he'll be back later." Blake replied as she nibbled on a tuna sandwich.

"He seemed to be daydreaming a lot in class today. I mean, I know I do, but Add usually pays attention, so whatever he was thinking about must have been important." Ruby contemplated as she grabbed another cookie off her plate.

"Obviously, he was thinking about me, of course!" Yang exclaimed with a grin as she took a sip from her cup of lemonade. "Probably thinking of a way to woo me over."

"Right. Of course he is." Blake muttered as she rolled her eyes at Yang's narcissism. Yang pouted cutely in response. "Aw, come on! I'm quite the looker, if I do say so myself! He's so into me. Wouldn't you agree, Weiss? Hey, earth to Weiss." Yang said as she brought her hand in front of Weiss's face and snapped her fingers, snapping the heiress out of her moment of deep thought.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, Yang." Weiss replied, not aware of what Yang was talking about in the first place. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Be right back." With that, Weiss stood up from her seat at the table and headed to the front door to leave. But little did the other girls know that Weiss was really going to see where Add was.

As Weiss walked out the front door, she looked around to see if Add was around, but to no avail, he was nowhere to be seen. Slightly disappointed, Weiss continues on her search for her fellow teammate.

_Outside the school_

Add had decided to leave the building and went over to the school's training facility. The sun was starting to set, so they weren't many around in the facility this late in the day. Add looked around to make sure no one was around before pulling out the pair of blue dice Glave had given him before he had left for Remnant and shook them three times, triggering Glave's voice in his head.

For extra precaution, Add held his scroll up to his right ear to make it seem like he talking to someone on it and not just talking out loud to himself.

_What's up kid?_

"A step closer to finishing my goal is what's up, Glave. Turns out the white-haired girl Weiss is actually the heiress of a famous Dust company. And what luck, she's on the same team as I am." Add said as he looked out to the sky, watching the sun.

_Oooh, interesting. I didn't know that._

"I was surprised for a second that you didn't, but then again you did say you only knew the vanilla information on Remnant and the way things go here. But there's also something else that's interesting.

_And that would be? _

"When I woke up this morning, I decided to leave to scope the city out. To get a better understanding of my surroundings. But when I stopped for a bit on the top of some building, some woman in a red dress along with some loser in a suit attacked me. I planned to beat some answers out of them, but they fled the scene after I ruined their helicopter."

_Hmm. That does seem rather suspicious. Any idea on what they were planning to do?_

"Unfortunately, no. But judging from their demeanor, they were up to something. Honestly, I could care less about that. As long they don't get in the way of my plans, they can do whatever they like."

_So what do you plan to do now?_

"Easy. Continuing to shift my way into Weiss's good graces. It's a slow process, but it's working for the most part. And besides, if more progress hasn't been made in a certain period of time, I have one ace in the hole that I'm sure will give me the advantage."

_Details, please?_

"Glave, come on. Where's the fun in telling you? It's better for you to sit back and watch what happens. It's more entertaining that way.

_I suppose you're right. But just so you know, Add, as much as I find your plans interesting, you'll never hear if I think what you're doing is right or wrong. You'll also never hear me giving you tips on what you should do. I'm no accomplice, I'm just a spectator._

"Tch...Well, I figured that much already. But I certainly think you've got the right approach. Anyway, I'm gonna get going. I told the girls I'd meet them back at the cafeteria."

_Later._

With that, the mental link disconnected and Add stuffed his scroll back into his pocket. He then stuffed his hand_s _into his pockets and started his walk back to the cafeteria. "This is not easy..."

"What isn't easy?" A voice from in front of Add asked him. Add knew who the voice belonged to and looked up to see the Ice Queen herself looking at him, a stern look on her face. She stood there with her arms crossed over her small chest.

"Lifting weights, Ice Queen. Gotta stay fit for the ladies. Like you." Add joked in hopes to get her off his case. Luckily for him, it worked.

Weiss rolled her eyes and scoffed at Add's comment. "Oh, please..."

Add continued on walking, and Weiss followed beside him.

"Are the others still in the cafeteria?" Add wondered as he asked Weiss. "Probably, but I wouldn't be surprised if they've already went back to our room. You were gone for quite some time."

"Ah. I see..." After that, the both of them went silent for a bit, just continuing to walk. Add soon decided to break the awkward silence by bringing up something he was curious about.

"So, what made you come here? I mean, everyone and their mother knows you're not that fond of me. Finally warming up to me, perhaps?" Add stated with a grin.

"Don't count on it, you dolt. I simply came to check on you because the others wanted to know where you were."

"I think you're lying."

Weiss looked over a Add with an glare. "Excuse me?" Add stopped walking and leaned in close to Weiss's face, sporting the sliest grin he could muster, which made Weiss blush ever so slightly and lean back.

"If that was the case, they would've all come along with you. You chose to come on your own. So spill it."

Weiss, knowing that she had been discovered, sighed, and told Add what he wanted to know.

"I wanna know what's up with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Ever since we first met you back in Emerald Forest, I've been suspicious of you...your reasoning to be here seemed odd. And then there's the fact that we had to help educate you on multiple things you didn't know about, which people here usually already know. And I know you left out earlier this morning and came back before the others could find out."

Add kept a indifferent look on his face, but on the inside, he was panicking a bit. _Damn this girl...she's persistent, and sharp._

"Also..." Weiss began. Add raised an eyebrow at her. "Also what?"

"...I heard you talking in your sleep. Something about your mother. And someone named Eve..." Upon hearing this, Add's eyes widened ever so slightly and his body tensed up a bit. Weiss took notice of this and knew she had hit a nail on the head.

"Teammates don't keep things from each other. Knowing who your teammates are makes for better team chemistry. So I'll ask you again...what's up with you?"

Add looked down at the ground, his bangs covering his eyes a bit before turning around and looking out at the sky.

Weiss, concerned if she pressed the issue too much, called his name. "..Add?"

Add chuckled slightly to himself. "That's the first time you've called me by my name since we first met...Listen, I'll tell you what you to know."

_Alright. Just gotta convince her and everything should go smoothly..._

Add looked around their surroundings and spotted a nearby sitting bench. Add walked over to it, signaling Weiss to follow as he sat down. Weiss sat down beside him, scooting away a bit to keep distance.

Things were silent except for the occasional whistle of the wind until Add spoke up.

"Things were difficult for me as a child...I won't go into details, but let's just say at the time, I saw some things that a kid my age should never have to see..."

Weiss, now curious and glad she was getting somewhere on solving the mystery of Add, listened in, but made sure not to seem too eager.

"Things weren't doing it for me at home...So I ran away. I ran, and ran, and ran. I was isolated from society from a long time. So I had to fend for myself..."

Add made sure to make his story believable and switch certain parts up in it as well as leave a few details out.

"I eventually found a place I could live. Some abandoned building on the outskirts of Vale. I noticed that this place had a big library full of books on technology...I became immersed in these...and with schematics from a few science journals and some parts I scavenged from various science labs, I created my dynamos..."

"At one point I decided to leave the place and travel around Vale. Before I had met you guys and Team JNPR in Emerald Forest, I had heard about Beacon Academy and wanted to join the school, even though I had no previous training in any other schools. I crafted my skills on my own..."

Weiss, now invested in Add's story, was staring at him with slight concern.

"And so I wandered the streets of Vale, trying to find my place in this big old world. And one day, I decided to go scavenging through Emerald Forest, and that's when I met you guys...The reason I lied about knowing everything is because I hoped to get away from it all. To live a normal life. But then after I said that, even I realized that I would never be able to escape from the world. After all, trouble seems to find me wherever I go...I made that cover story up because I didn't want anyone to pity me..."

"I miss my mother...a lot. I think about her a lot. And Eve...eve was my sister...who died after I left."

Weiss's eyes widened slightly. Add looked at the ground, his eyes closed.

"So, there you have it. Satisfied, Ice Queen?"

Weiss, not knowing what to say, could only say Add's name. "Add, I..."

"Stop. Don't worry about it..." Add lifted his head and turned to look at Weiss. "It's all in the past now."

As Weiss was starting to think she misjudged the boy sitting beside her and probably pried too much, she noticed a small cut on Add's cheek.

"That cut, it wasn't there before yesterday...Hold on." Weiss reached into her pocket and grabbed a bandage she had, opened it and placed it over the cut.

"There..." Weiss couldn't help but stare at Add's pink scar, and soon caught herself staring at his eyes. Add looked back curiously, taking a glance at Weiss's scar. Weiss quickly realized what she was doing and leaned back and turned her head in the opposite direction, trying to conceal her approaching blush.

Add, stunned by the action slightly, smiled genuinely. "That wasn't needed, but...thank you."

Weiss simply got up from her seat on the bench and cleared her throat before speaking. "Well...we should get back. I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

Add simply nodded and stood up himself. "Right."

As they continued to walk, Weiss spoke. "I'm still not 100 % sure how I feel about you...but you're in the gray. Just know, if you ever need someone to talk to, you know who to come to."

Add simply laughed slightly. "Who knew you could care so much, Ice Queen?"

Weiss responded by punching Add's shoulder. "Shut up! Don't ruin it."

_Perfect..._

**Tracers Illustrated #1**

"Is it on...okay, it's on." Add said in a hushed tone as he held the handheld camera up in front of him."What's going on everybody, it's ya boy, Add here and today I'm gonna be pranking Yang today. She's in the shower right now, and when she least expects it, I'm gonna be using whipped cream to smack cam her. Let's do this."

Add walked up to the bathroom, opening the door quietly and sneakily creeping in. He grabbed the can of whipped cream from his jacket pocket and sprayed some in his free hand before placing the can back outside the door.

Add slowly approached the shower with quiet steps before making it to the shower. "3, 2, 1..." Add mouthed the numbers at the camera before pulling back the shower curtain and yelling "SMACK CAM!", smacking Yang in the face with whipped cream. At least, he thought is was Yang...he took a second look and noticed it was Weiss he had smacked instead of Yang. "...Oh, crap."

"Thought you were gonna get me, Add?" Yang said as she stood there in the bathroom, grinning at Add, who looked back at Yang in disbelief. "But I thought..."

Yang picked up the can of whipped cream and held it up to her mouth , spraying some of it into her mouth. "Mmm...tasty. You want me call you an ambulance?"

"Why?"

"Add..." Add tinged up and looked back to see Weiss with a blushing angered I

"That's why." Yang said as she watched in amusement.

Soon after, Yang was holding the same camera Add had and was filming Add, who was now attached to the wall with ice from Weiss's Myternaster holding him up there.

"Say cheese, Add!" Yang laughed. "Screw you..." Add muttered as he tried to break free.

Weiss then came into the camera's view and smacked Add in the face with a hand full of whipped cream, yelling, "Smack Cam, biaaaaaatch!"

Add simply drooped his head in disbelief. "Smack cammed by Weiss of all people..."

Yang simply leaned in and licked some whipped cream off of Add's cheek. "Yummy..."

**A/N: There we go guys. Hope the omake was funny enough for you. Sorry for this chapter taking so long to get out. Had a few things get in the way, but I'm free now.**

**S/O to all my readers. Thanks for all the favs and follows. I really appreciate it. Oh, and happy late Halloween!**

**See you in Chapter 5!**


	5. Great Minds

It had been a few weeks since the encounter Add had with that mysterious lady in the red dress and her lackeys. And in this time, Add successfully managed to get onto Weiss's good side, for the most part at least. Weiss was warming up to Add slowly but surely, but she'd never let him know that. And it's not like Weiss still didn't get annoyed by the jokes that Add pulled every now and then.

Add was also getting to know the others of his team rather well. He was interested by the high-octane speed that his team leader Ruby was able to achieve. He would even have races with Ruby out in Emerald Forest sometimes.

He had learned of semblances a while back before he got accepted into Beacon, but if super speed was Ruby's just imagine what other types of semblances existed. Add made a mental note to do research on semblances at a later time.

Even though Yang had been quite an annoyance to Add the first weeks of his time here, he's eventually grown accustomed to her antics. He honestly enjoyed the wild, carefree attitude she exhibited. She was a thrill seeker, and Add was the same way, so they did hit it off. Though Yang would still try to hit on him every now and again, but he never knew if it genuine or just run-of-the-mill teasing.

But, out of all the girls, Blake was the one Add had come into least contact with. Blake, although now more open to speak with her team as compared to how she was in the beginning, she was still considerably 'to herself' as often as she could be. Add was good at being able to read most of the girls considerably well, but Blake, however, was just the one he couldn't wrap his head around. She was truly a mystery. A mystery that would soon be unraveled as time progressed.

Add was looking at Blake out of the corner of his eye as he and the girls were out on the town. They were currently strolling through the streets of Downtown Vale. Add was spacing out, thinking about a lot.

_What if someone saw me that morning...? No matter how small it is, something like that can't be ignored by everyone...it's just a problem of who's onto me if anyone..._

"Earth to Add!" Yang yelled as she poked Add repeatedly in the cheek. Add quickly grabbed Yang's hand and placed it back down. "Ah, my bad..."

"What's been up with you lately? You've been kind of out of it ever since we got here." Weiss commented as she looked at Add curiously.

"I guess I'm just a bit tired. After all, I studied a lot the past few weeks, which shows in the fact that I scored #1 on the freshman midterm exams this semester." Add grinned as he placed his hands in his pocket.

"I still can't believe you scored higher than me..." Weiss contemplated. She scored #2.

"Cough. Nerd. Cough." Yang not-so-subtly joked as she playfully elbowed Add in the side. Add simply rolled his eyes.

"I'm a jokester, but I take care of my business. Maybe if you would actually take your studies seriously, you'd be able to get better grades, Yang." Add said as continued walking.

"Hey, I still did pretty good on them!" Yang argued.

"I don't think having the lowest score is something to be proud of, sis." Ruby spoke.

"Well, at least they're finally behind us for now." Yang said as she placed her arms behind her head and sighed as she walked.

"Yeah, now we've got the Vytal Festival to look forward to.

As the others were immersed in their conversation, Blake was watching Add quietly as she walked behind everyone else.

Even though Blake had been approving of Add ever since he was accepted into the team, she still held onto this creeping belief that something was up with him.

The past few weeks, Add had been submersed in the academy's science lab. One could say that he was simply readying himself for exams, but what Blake found suspicious is that one day while heading to the library to read, she saw him analyzing a small lightning based dust crystal. Considering the fact that Add probably didn't buy that, she wondered where he got it from and what he wanted to do with it.

And then, when Blake checked the news this morning, there were reports of an attempt to break-in at the local dust store, From Dust Till Dawn. A number of small dust crystals were reported to have been found scattered around the ground, which the store owner confirmed to be from his store.

And there were also reports that someone may have sabotaged the attempt at stealing from the store. Nothing had been revealed as to who the mystery person was, but Blake had an idea of who it might be.

_Could it have really been him...?_

Add continued walking in the front of the pack, but he felt that someone was staring right at him from behind, and he didn't need to turn around to know who it was.

Add stopped and his eyes widened as he looked into the glass wall of a nearby building. Behind that wall was a multitude of TVs, and in the midst of those TV's, one of them was showing a new report that released further details on the incident a few weeks ago, the one that he was involved in.

_Damn it! I knew someone would catch on...but I should be fine for now. They don't know my identity. So as long as I lay low, they won't link it back to me..._

Add then turned his direction to the building across from it, and instantly recognized the building.

_That's the dust shop...so that's what those guys were after., and I'm in the crossfire. This isn't good..._

"Add, are you okay?" Ruby asked as she noticed that Add had stopped walking and was staring at some nearby store. Weiss rose an eyebrow, and Yang stared at him curiously.

They all turn to Add's direction and notice that the local Dust store's entrance had been covered by police tape. Two detectives were standing outside doing an investigation to see if they could find any leads. They listen in on the conversation. From what they heard, the infamous White Fang could be behind this.

"So that was the third robbery this week?..." Weiss contemplated as she placed her thumb and index finger on her chin, thinking about all the possibilities. "The White Fang...I wouldn't put it past those scum to do something like this."

Upon hearing the way Weiss referred to the White Fang, Blake gritted her teeth slightly. She wanted to say something, but decided to hold her tongue.

_For their sake, I hope it's not them..._

Team RWBY's attention was caught by a news report airing on a television behind the glass windows of a nearby clothing shop. In the news report, a female news reporter was covering acquired info on latest dust robberies.

"A few weeks ago before the latest dust robberies, there was a robbery attempt on the Dust Till Dawn store in Downtown Vale. However, the attempt was reportedly stopped by someone. The identity of this person is unknown, but police are currently trying to figure out more. More info later tonight at 6."

Add sighed in relief mentally.

_So I'm safe for now...I don't need any heat on me, especially from the police..._

Yang sighs and folds her arms behind her head. " festival. Dust robberies. So many things going on at once. What a pain."

"Oh, suck it up." Weiss said as she rolled her eyes at Yang's laziness.

"We can get some lunch! Me and Yang's treat. It'll be a cool way to unwind." Ruby said as she twirled around in happiness. "I'm really craving cookies right now."

"When are you not craving cookies?" Weiss scoffed as she and the two sisters walked in the direction of the restaurant Ruby was pointing to.

Blake stared at the rest of her team in front of her and looked over at Add in the corner of her eye before stopping walking.

"Guys, you can go ahead without me. I'm gonna go over to that coffee shop over there." Blake said as she pointed in the opposite direction.

The three girls as well as Add looked over at her curiously. The three girls nodded in approval and turned around to continue to the restaurant.

As Add walked to follow them, Blake placed her hand on Add's shoulder, staring holes into him. Add stared back curiously. The look Blake was giving him was unnerving.

"Add. We need to talk."

Add took a slow sip from his cup of coffee as he stared silently at Blake from across the table they were sitting at in the coffee shop Blake recommended. Blake stared back at him as she held up her cup of tea to her lips with both hands before laying it back down on the table.

"This is a pretty nice coffee shop. Nice sears too. Here in the back, no one can bother us."

"Indeed..."

"So...what is it you wanted to talk to me about? I'm sure you didn't bring me here just to stare at me all day." Add grinned as he chuckled slightly.

"Not even." Blake said as she blushed ever so slightly. At that moment, Add could've sworn he saw Blake's bow twitch.

"Add...are you familiar with the White Fang?" Blake said slowly as she quietly stared at Add, waiting for a response.

Add took a second to think before nodding slowly. "Yeah, I've heard of them. I read about them when I came to Beacon. Some Faunus equality group that meant good, but due to reasons, turned to crime. Don't know too much about them, though. Why do you ask?"

Blake tensed up just a little bit, and whether Add didn't notice or noticed, but chose not to say anything, Blake didn't know. Blake coughed slightly and spoke up.

"Well...the White Fang is rumored to be behind the latest string of dust robberies over the past few weeks."

"I've heard. What, do you have any idea who's behind it? Like the leader or something?"

"I've got a pretty good idea of who it is. In fact, I'm 100 percent sure it's this guy." With that, Blake reached inside her shirt and pulled out a small picture of a man who Add had definitely recognized. Add's eyes widened slightly, but he kept his composure in order to not raise Blake's suspicion.

_That's the guy that attacked me that one morning..._

"His name's Roman Torchwick. Ruby ran into him one day before she met us and she told us all she knew about him. With what she told me, there's no doubt it's all his doing. Does he ring a bell to you?"

WAdd reached over to grab the picture and examine it for a bit before placing it back down and speaking. "I've heard his name before, but never saw what he looked like until now. Looks like a douchebag."

"I agree." Blake stated. "But regardless of this, there's something that's not right here..."

"What do you mean?"

"The reports on the latest string of dust robberies have all ended in the same result except for one, and that one is the one where some unknown person stopped Torchwick and his goons from completing their goal. Also, the report stated that small traces of lightning-based dust crystals were found around the premises of the Dust Till Dawn shop that same exact day."

"Where are you going with this, Blake?" Add questioned, placing his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"I saw you..."

"What?..."

"In the science lab the other day. You were examining what looked to be...a lightning-based dust crystal." The surprised look on Add's face did not go unnoticed by Blake.

"I'm pretty sure during your time here, you haven't had any way to purchase dust crystals, so I'm curious as to how you got your hands on that. But judging by the look on your face just now, I'm convinced that I'm right in what I'm thinking. You were the one who stopped Torchwick that morning. Care to prove me wrong?"

Add shook slightly as he stared at Blake silently.

_Damn it. I was careless...She got me. And if I keep making rookie mistakes, I'll just keep playing right into her hands. But, now it's time to turn the tables._

Add grinned and chuckled slightly before leaning back in his chair and folding his arms behind his head. "Truly amazing. You're pretty sharp, Blake. That's one of the things I admire about you."

"Oh, really?" Blake said as she crossed her arms under her medium-sized bosom, raising an eyebrow.

"Indeed. I'll admit. You're the one in the team that I've interacted with the least, and due to that, I know the least about you, and vice versa. Seeing this analytic side of you is quite...satisfying."

"Well, thank you. But despite that, I can confirm that is was you that morning, right?"

"Indeed, you can."

"I see...so tell me. What were you doing out there that morning anyway?"

"Heh. I just needed to get some fresh air, you know? Get to know the area a little bit. So I did, and I ended up running into that Torchwick guy and his goons. I gave him the what for, and sent him back with his tail between his legs. Simple, really."

"Interesting..." Blake said. "One more thing. I need to know something else."

"Ask away."

"You...aren't involved with the White Fang or Torchwick anyway, are you?"

Add looked at her curiously. "Hm? Nah. If me fending them off didn't tip you off enough, I'm a lone wolf. I don't associate with guys like that. The only ones I associate myself with is my team."

Blake stared silently at him before nodding slightly. "Alright then. Sorry for accusing. I just had to be sure."

"It's no problem at all, really. I can understand wanting to be safe. Sometimes, you just can't trust people, even the ones you think are the closest to you. But make no mistake. I'm on your side."

"Good...very good."

"However, I'm curious, Blake. As observing as you are, you're usually never this talkative. It's not quite like you. And it seems you know more about the White Fang than you let on...care to explain?

Blake's eyes widened slightly as she looked slightly taken back by Add's accusation. And she knew it was right. Blake coughed slightly to keep her composure.

"I simply do good research. After all, it doesn't seem wrong to study your enemies, right?"

"You have a point there. Alright, well, everything's cool."

"Indeed...one more thing, though." Blake said.

"What is it?" Add responded.

"Would you be willing to help me look further into the dust robbery investigation. As I can tell, you're pretty clever yourself, Add. So having your help would be of great use to me. So how about it?'

Add thought about Blake's offer for a second before nodding and reaching his hand out and offering his hand for a shake. "I'd be glad to." Blake reached out and grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly.

_Maybe teasing her will help her soften up to me a bit more..._

Add held onto Blake's hand and lifted it up to his lips, kissing it softly before looking up to her. Add enjoyed the cherry red blush he saw cover Blake's cheeks.

"I look forward to working with you."

_Perfect._

Add laid down on his makeshift dynamo bed, holding his scroll up and surfing the internet on it. It was later at night, and every other person in the dorm was asleep. Except for a certain blonde-haired girl who was staring at Add as she was laying sideways on her bed. Yang was curious about what Blake and Add were talking about while Team RWBY was out in Downtown Vale.

Letting her curiousity overtake her,she calls out to Add, being careful not to wake anyone else.

"Hey, Plus?"

Add, having gotten used to the occasional nickname Yang gave him, looked over to her.

"What is it?"

Yang turned over on her stomach to get a better look at Add.

"What is it you and Blake were doing over in that cafe today?"

Add, not wanting to have Yang worrying about him, decided against telling her the truth and made up a lie to cover.

"She wanted to study some note with me. Final exams aren't for another 3-4 months, but it can't hurt to be prepared, am I right?"

"I guess...although, there could be more to it. You guys weren't having a date, were you?" Yang teased. Though she hoped on the inside that she wasn't right.

"Of course not.

"Good. Cause if that was true, I wouldn't be able to have you all to myself." Yang winked playfully. Add simply responded with "Of course..."

Yang an Add sat silently a bit before Yang spoke up.

"Add...?" Yang called out.

Add noticed the change in the tone of Yang's voice. It was rather serious for someone of Yang's nature. Curious, Add responded.

"What's up?"

"What was it like for you growing up as a kid?" Yang looked at him curiously.

Add humored her and decided to tell her. As he did with Weiss, he switched out certain details in order to leave his true backstory a mystery.

10 minutes later, Add had finished telling the story. Yang was sitting next to him looking at him as he stared out the window.

"That's pretty deep...No wonder why you were so distant when we first met you."

"Yeah...it's bothersome sometimes...but I push on. Nothing to do but move forward.

"That's true...but..."

Add turned his head to look at Yang. Yang smiled.

"We're here for you. Me. Ruby, Weiss, and Blake. We all support you. You're not alone."

Add stared at her silently for a bit before chuckling. "Well, I figured that much already."

"Come on...give Yang a big hug!" Yang said eagerly as she held out her arms."

"Yang, no. We know how overboard you go with- oof!" Add couldn't finish his sentence before Yang pounced him to the ground and hugged him tightly, rubbing her face into his shoulder, chuckling slightly.

Add, unable to break Yang's bear grip, was slightly annoyed. But soon, he couldn't help but smile himself.

"Oh, good grief..."

**A/N: And it's finally here. I'm finally back after a month of inactivity. I just want to say I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. Long story short. My laptop got messed up, and I just got a new one yesterday. Lost this chapter, so I had to rewrite it. Don't worry, guys. I'm done with college for the rest of the year, so I'll have way more free time to work on this story, as well as others. Expect Chapter 5 to be up before Monday. And the next chapter of Melted Ice should be up tomorrow as well.**

**So we get some well needed character development. And with this, I have a setup for many good plotlines in the future for this story. So look forward to that as the story progresses. Be sure to review and fav if you liked, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**Peace!**


End file.
